


To Find A Solution

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma is alive and well, Gen, M/M, Season 11 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It would have been nice if their plans could have worked out for once, but of course it wasn’t to be.





	To Find A Solution

It would have been nice if their plans could have worked out for once, but of course it wasn’t to be.

The plan was easy. Grab the rod, find Amara (or at least let her find Dad, despite Emma’s misgivings to that particular part) and blast her off the face of the earth. It would have to be Crowley who used it since he was the most powerful ally they had at the moment, but he seemed willing enough, as long as they helped him to get rid of Lucifer afterwards.

They were all rather eager to do that anyway.

So, yes, in theory, it should have worked out perfectly.

Only that Lucifer showed up.

“Crowley” he drawled behind them in that voice that was way too high for Cas, just sounded plain wrong, and she had the useless impulse to charge him with her knife.

They had all turned around in the fraction of a second. Crowley had just been about to open the box where the Hand of God was concealed.

“You didn’t really think you escaped because you are... something, did you. I knew you must have a few tricks up your sleeve. So I decided to let you out for a bit. If you’re lucky, I might take you back again as my dog. It was certainly... amusing”.

“For you maybe” Dean spat.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Hello, Dean.”

Oh god, this was worse than anything he’d done before. Using Cas’ signature greeting... A quick glance at Dad proved that he was indeed getting ready to attack.

She shuffled closer to him.

Lucifer noticed.

“Ah, the smallest Winchester – the baby monster of the family. How have you been?”

She didn’t answer.

If only Lucifer went on prattling, it might buy Crowley enough time to get to the rod...

No such luck. They were thrown and fixated against the nearest wall, except for the demon, who was cast into the corridor.

Apparently the devil wanted to play with him.

She tried her outmost, but her Amazon strength failed her once again.

Lucifer went to get the rod –

Only to find Crowley already had it in his hands.

A blast went off and Lucifer was tossed to the side; at the same time, they were able to move again.

“Well” Crowley drawled.

“Guess you did underestimate me after all. Did I ever mention that I perfected the double cross?”

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course he had to brag at a moment like this.

The next few moments were somewhat confusing, because one second they were all ready to attack, and then, suddenly, they found themselves in the Impala.

“Don’t look like that, Squirrel, drive!”

Dad obeyed automatically.

“What the Hell just happened Crowley?” he asked as he sped down the driveway.

“I am afraid the powers of the rod were... somewhat exaggerated” he explained through gritted teeth. “I couldn’t destroy Lucifer.”

“And you didn’t try again?”

“What did we learn about Hands of Gods?” Crowley demanded. “They only work once. I could tell the power was gone”.

“We have an angel blade – actually, no, we have two, I know you carry one as well!” Dean argued. “We could have tried – “

“And how many of your little band of misfits would have died in the process?”

Silence fell over the car.

Emma knew that none of them could have mistaken that tone in Crowley’s voice.

The King of Hell had been worried about them.

She bit her lip.

How many times had she called him in the last few months? Amongst the usual madness, she’d lost count.

But she remembered something else.

Somehow, their calls had slowly become more... personal over time.

She distinctly recalled letting Crowley know that Dad had let her drive the Impala, and that Uncle Sam had failed spectacularly when he’d tried to make spinach omelette. Why had she ever done that?

But the King had never complained. Not once.

She’d suspected for a while that he and Dad had grown close when he’d turned into a demon, and apparently Crowley had a rough time getting over that.

“I see” Dad said finally. “Thank you, Crowley”.

“Don’t worry about it”.

The smooth demon they knew so well again once more.

Still, Emma wasn’t holding her breath for him to leave.

As it turned out, she was right, and Crowley announced as soon as they arrived at the bunker that he “demanded his safe space” while sweeping past Uncle Sam.

“Oh God. He’ll never leave again, will he” Dean said calmly. Perhaps a bit too calmly for someone who was still pretending to hate him.

“Looks like it” Sam said.

“Hey” Madison commented, “Look on the bright side. At least we don’t ahve to feed him”.

Dean snorted.

“Thank God for that. The way I know him, he’d demand a four star menu every night”.

And that was how they found another roommate.

Granted, the King of Hell would not have been her first choice, but it was good to have another powerful ally. One who could stop Dad, if it became necessary.

And she feared more and more that he eventually would have to.

Soon after their encounter with Lucifer, she caught Dean wandering once more around the bunker in a daze.

“Dad?”

He looked at her but ddin’t really see her.

She swallowed.

He blinked. His eyes cleared.

“Hey, Em.”

“Do you...” she stopped.

He gave her a wary smile.

“Don’t worry. Still hanging in there”.

But for how long, she wanted to ask and didn’t.

“I’m sure we’ll find something” Dad continued.

That was what he always said, and it never failed to reassure her just a little, despite everything.

“But there has to be something” Madison told her that evening. “I mean, how could anyone overlook God’s sister when writing the Bible?”

“She must have been locked up for millennia by the time it was written”.

“Still...” her friend shook her head.

“There must be something. I refuse to believe otherwise”.

And Emma would have left it at that, if she hadn’t known and trusted Madison’s instincts.

God alone knew how often they had saved them in Purgatory.

“And what about archangels possessing other angels? Do you have any feelings concerning that?”

Madison shook her head.

“I don’t know... at least we know he’s alive”.

That was indeed something, but she was worried that Dad couldn’t hold out with nothing to cling to but hope for much longer.

“At least we have Crowley when Lucifer attacks” she said.

“Have to admit, didn’t see that coming when he offered us the deal. Guess he has a soft spot for your Dad. Who knows, if it wasn’t for Cas...”

“Stop it” she hissed, showing her eyes, but they both knew she didn’t mean it. It had been a long time since she had felt anything akin to fear or revulsion when it came to Crowley. Yes, he was a demon and an evil bastard, but also something like a friend.

Almost part of the family by now, really.

“He can be the weird uncle” she said out loud. Madison giggled.

“I can just imagine his face when you tell him that”.

She certainly didn’t plan on it.

And yet, once again it was Crowley who came up with a plan.

Crowley, who had joined their constant surveillance of Dad, Crowley, who kept sitting in the corridor in front of his door night after night, Crowley, who was still trying his best to impart how much he did not care what happened to any of them, only no one would believe it.

In short, Crowley called his mother.

They’d heard about her, of course, but they had not yet met Rowena the witch.

She arrived one afternoon, simply strolling into the living room where Emma was reading Vonnegut (she kept going back and forth between thinking Timequake being a masterpiece or bizarre garbage).

“Ah, the amazon. Greetings, wee Winchester”.

Alright, that was not how she would have envisioned Crowley’s mother. At all.

She closed her book.

“Rowena, I presume”.

“Yes, that’s me. My my, you even have your Daddy’s eyes”.

She casually took her blade out of her pocket.

“It’s not the only thing I inherited from him, so if you could tell me why you are here...”

“Mother” Crowley said irritated, appearing next to her, “I told you to call me before you arrived”.

“You know me Fergus, I like to make a good entrance.”

She held back a snigger, but only just. It would never fail to amuse her that the King of Hell had been called Fergus in his human life.

Crowley shot her a glare, probably guessing what she was thinking.

“Mother – “

“Don’t be like that, I come bearing gifts. Sort of”.

And suddenly, she looked almost... apologetic.

After everything she had heard, that was unusual behaviour.

As it turned out, she had been right.

“There is a spell. It could blow up Amara and save the world.”

“But?” Emma asked, her tongue heavy.

Somehow she knew what was going to happen before Rowena said it.

“If we choose to use it... Dean will die.”


End file.
